Unexpected Truths
by slythermallow
Summary: Draco teaches Harry of his fathers cruel bullying tendencies. The image of James Potter quickly comes crashing down in Harry's mind and he's left feeling completely lost and broken at the idea of being 'just like his father'. Can Snape work out what is wrong? And can Harry help put things right? One-shot story that might come across slightly OOC in some places.


Harry left quidditch feeling slightly deflated, he knew everyone had bad practices, everyone did well to remind him that but he still couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't catch the snitch once and then to top it off got hit by a bulger. Although he had insisted it didn't hurt his ribs were beginning to throb slightly but the pain in his chest hurt more. He sighed deeply wishing his dad was here right now to tell him about the times he had a bad practice or made a mistake and he sniffled heavily to fight the tears.

Defeatedly Harry made his way towards Gryffindor tower deciding he was too tired to help his friends research in the library tonight. Without thinking he found himself making his way into the trophy room, maybe seeing his fathers name on a plaque might cheer him up a bit.

Harry walked aimlessly around the trophy room looking at the various items, some trophies went back centuries and he could only hope that in years to come his name would be remembered for something amazing and not just because of Voldemort. Finally, he reached the large shield with his dads name engraved on one of the plaques.

"I miss you, dad" he muttered lightly wishing his father could reply.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco asked bitterly pulling Harry from his thoughts, but he knew fine well what Harry was looking at.

"None of your business, Malfoy" Harry spat.

"Are you missing mummy and daddy?" Malfoy said pulling off the most sarcastic of pouts.

"You know nothing, Malfoy" Harry hissed before turning to leave the trophy room, he couldn't handle an argument with Malfoy tonight; he wasn't interested in ending up in the hospital wing from duelling or ending up in detention, he had too much to get done.

"I know more than you think, Potter" Malfoy said smugly stopping Harry instantly.

Harry swung around to face the Slytherin and let out a sigh, he knew fine well Malfoy was playing games but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from the smug Slytherin "what are you talking about?" he asked bluntly.

"Well if you think I know nothing…" Draco trailed away waving his hand dismissively but he couldn't hide the smirk forming at the corner of his lips, he had Potter where he wanted him.

"Spit it out Malfoy, you're boring me now" Harry replied.

Draco snorted and moved closer to Harry, although they were the same age he still towered over the much smaller boy "you think you're so special, don't you?" Draco muttered.

"What?" Harry replied losing interest already, this was shaping up to be another petty attempt at Malfoy getting attention.

"You'd be nothing if it wasn't for that stupid scar on your head" Draco spat "that's the only reason you have friends and you're on the quidditch team because other than that you're nothing"

Harry smirked lightly "jealously is the best sign of flattery, Malfoy"

Harry turned once more, ready to leave the room, he couldn't see it now but Draco's face was turning a dark shade of angry red. "Why are you even in here, Potter?" Draco asked once more "mourning over your dad's name on a stupid trophy"

"It's not stupid and don't talk about my parents, Malfoy" Harry snapped, he approached the blonde once more with his fists clenched by his side.

"Why not?" Draco asked raising a brow "they're losers just like you"

"You're nothing but a bully Malfoy" Harry spat and again he turned and stormed towards the door.

"You'd know all about bullies, Potter!" Draco called out "I mean with a father like yours"

"My father wasn't a bully" Harry said simply, as much as he could argue with Draco all night the Slytherin wasn't giving him much to argue over, his dad wasn't a bully and this was Draco's stupidest argument starter to date.

James Potter was a good man, he had lots of friends in school and was loved by everybody, students and professors. He also knew of his fathers impressive quidditch career and how he was head boy and only good people get to be head boy. But most of all Harry knew James Potter had sacrificed his life for him and Harry wanted to be just like him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Potter" Draco smiled smugly "our fathers were at school at the same time, I know what he was really like"

Harry eyed the Slytherin warily but his curiosity got the better of him "what do you mean?" he asked, his voice now small and cautious as if he didn't really want to know what Malfoy had to say.

"Have you ever wondered why Professor Snape hates you so much? More so your father?" Draco asked smugly leaning against one of the trophy cabinets with his arms folded.

"Because he's a git" Harry said dismissively, _what did Snape have to do with anything?_

"It's because your dad made his life hell" Draco said now raising his voice slightly "him and his little gang bullied Snape till he could barely handle it anymore"

"You're lying!" Harry shouted.

"To begin with it was petty teasing, just like us I suppose" Draco continued completely ignoring how aggravated Harry had become "then it got worse, the gang began completely humiliating him. Once they cornered him in an empty corridor and began firing hexes at him till the point he had to spend a weekend in the infirmary"

Harry scoffed "so they had a duel and Snape lost, so what?" he spat but his tone was doubtful.

"Four against one, Potter? Hardly fair is it?" Draco said with a small smirk "it gets worse though" he continued now circling Potter like a wild animal "once they cornered him outside, disarmed him and then hung him upside down and tried to strip him"

"My dad wouldn't do that!" Harry shouted, he knew Malfoy well enough to know the reason the boy was so smug was because what he believed he was saying was true.

"Well he did" Draco replied waving his hand dismissively "and that's only a small part of it, my father wouldn't tell me most of it because he said it's too distressing"

Harry didn't reply, what if his father was a bully? After what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other Harry finally spoke "prove it or I won't believe you"

"I was wondering when you'd ask" Draco said smiling smugly.

Both the boys made their way down various different corridors, ones Harry wasn't even sure he'd ever been down before. Right now, his anger for Draco was totally gone and it was replaced with a sickly knot at the pit of his stomach. He almost hoped the blonde was leading him into a trap where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting to hex him.

"Come in" Draco said leading Harry into a dusty out of use classroom.

"An empty room?" Harry asked not convinced, maybe _Draco was lying?_

Draco muttered a few words and all the candles burst to life lighting the dusty room, the walls were covered with burn marks and hexes.

Harry shook his head "this proves nothing Draco, for all I know you could have set this up"

Draco ignored Harry's defence and continued to explain "This is an old classroom Dumbledore told Snape he could use to get away from your dad, he knew about the bullying but typical Dumbledore turned a blind eye when his golden students acted out of line" he spat. "Your father and two of his friends found out about this room and they came and trashed it, Snape tried desperately to defend himself but again they hexed him till he couldn't stand, covered him in a potion that caused painful burns and then threw him in that cupboard"

"You could be lying" Harry butted in.

"They left Snape in that cupboard for two days before anybody even noticed he was missing. Eventually Professor McGonagall clicked on and demanded James let him out"

"Why didn't she let him out?" Harry questioned.

"James had cast the spell so that only a Potter could unlock it, his third friend had threatened to let Snape out when he walked in and found the three of them assaulting him and he didn't want to risk whoever that guy was letting him out"

Harry took a deep breath to fight back the tears that were forming, _his dad wasn't a bully._

"Apparently Snape had a few books on him when he was locked in the cupboard, stuff he had forgotten to gather when he was finally freed and apparently it's still in there and he can't get it back" Draco continued.

"What stuff?" Harry demanded.

"Father says just a few potions books and a book on werewolves, nothing too exciting but they were important to Snape for whatever reason" he shrugged "but I can't open it to find out" he added

"What's the spell?" Harry asked.

"Just 'alohomora' but if I try it doesn't work" Draco explained.

"Try now" Harry demanded.

Draco smiled widely and went up to the small door "Alohomora" he said and the door only hissed but refused to open "you try" Draco insisted and Harry could tell he was curious to see if it would actually work.

Harry made his way cautiously over to the small door begging silently it didn't open "alohomora" he said and with a small click the door swung open "no" he gasped.

Draco barged by him to explore the tiny, closet sized room and he quickly found three textbooks to the exact description his father had told him "I told you, Potter" he said throwing the books down next to Harry who was now slumped on the floor.

"You're lying" Harry said weakly.

Draco laughed lightly "even I couldn't make up something that good, Potter" he said before turning and leaving Harry alone.

Harry flinched as the door slammed behind Draco before crumbling to the floor, suddenly he felt emptier than he ever had, almost like his dad had died twice. He closed his eyes as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks and onto his robes. His dad was a bully, just like Vernon and Dudley and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Eventually Harry's breathing began to even out as the harsh sobs stopped and only left the odd tear escaping from his eyes whenever he blinked. He crawled over to where the three textbooks still lay and he opened the first one at the first page, in neat letters it said "Properly of Severus Snape" and Harry sighed heavily before closing the book once more. After hiding the three textbooks under his robes he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower trying to decide what to do next.

. . .

The next morning Harry woke before everybody else and to his disappointment the empty feeling from yesterday had carried over through his restless sleep and somehow, he felt even worse than before. How was he supposed to face the man that his father used to torment? Could he really be a constant painful reminder when he knew what Snape had been through and he understood? Even if it was Snape? Harry shook his head to clear any negative thoughts about his potions professor, the man had his reasons and they were good reasons.

Quietly he snuck out of the boy's room and made his way down to Professor McGonagall's office knowing she was always up double-checking lesson plans before breakfast. Quietly he knocked on the office door and then waited for a reply.

"Enter" Professor McGonagall called. She looked up expecting to see an irate professor ready to complain about one of the Weasley twins or a home sick student but her face fell slightly at the sight of Harry Potter "Is everything okay, Mr Potter?" she asked carefully.

"I don't feel well enough to go to classes today" Harry lied.

"What are your symptoms?" she asked and instantly noticed Harry gulp lightly as he thought for an excuse.

"I think I have a fever and my head hurts" Harry blurted out looking away.

Professor McGonagall sighed and made her way over to feel the boy's forehead "your temperature is fine" she said simply "I can arrange for a potion to help with your headache and then you'll be well enough to attend class" she said simply.

"No!" Harry blurted out "what if it hurts again?" he asked weakly.

"What classes do you have today, Mr Potter?" she asked.

Harry sighed already knowing where this was going "potions and defence" he said simply.

"Are you sure this isn't because of your difficult relationship with Professor Snape?" she asked and Harry sighed looking away once more, suddenly he couldn't look at his head of house in case he ended up crying again.

"No" Harry said simply.

Professor McGonagall shook her head instantly seeing through the lies "I'll let your professors know you're not feeling well then and if you need to leave let them know" she said smiling at him lightly "and I'm sure Professor Snape can provide you with another headache potion if you require it during class" she added and Harry nodded before leaving the office feeling even more defeated.

. . .

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione in potions class, he kicked his bag further under the table nervously as it contained Snape's textbooks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione whispered, although Snape wasn't in the room she never made too much noise in potions since she always seemed the be in trouble.

"I'm fine" Harry said looking down at his notes, maybe he could just keep his head down and stay out of trouble.

"You didn't have any breakfast" she added.

"I'm fine" Harry mumbled again but their conversation came to a halt as Snape entered the room as grumpy as ever.

"Turn to page 35" he said simply instantly noticing the strange vibe between the golden trio "Page 35, Mr Potter" he hissed when Harry only continued to stare at the closed textbook.

Harry flinched lightly "sorry, sir" he said simply before opening the textbook.

Snape raised a brow at the defeated tone coming from the Gryffindor, there was no bite to his response and Snape found it strange being left unable to deduct points, then again Minerva had said the boy wasn't feeling well "recap everything we studied on the forgetfulness potion and then begin brewing in twos" he said simply.

Harry tried his hardest to concentrate on his notes but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking of his dad, maybe if Harry wasn't in Snape's class the man wouldn't be so wound up all time. He looked up at the Professor, he was shaking his head and scribbling on a parchment with red ink and Harry could only sigh heavily, he quickly looked away as Snape's glare met his own tired eyes.

Snape glared as he noticed the golden boy watching him, but this look was different, for once the boy was looking at him with something other than hate and if he didn't know better he would say it was pity or worry. "Problem, Mr Potter?" Snape asked bitterly, as much as he detested the first year he wasn't going to have a sick student brewing in class.

"No, Sir" Harry said quickly.

"Get to work then" Snape warned and Harry only nodded before getting to his feet to help Ron set up.

"Are you sure you're okay, mate?" Ron whispered and Harry nodded.

"I just want to get this potion right" Harry choked lightly.

Harry began to chop and dice silently, maybe if he could get the potion right and not cause any further issues he could get out the class without any more drama? Maybe if he started to do things right in class he could redeem himself? He nodded to himself deciding he would stay out the way until he could talk to Ron and Hermione for advice.

"What are you doing, Longbottom?!" Snape hissed getting their attention once more, Neville had managed to knock half of his ingredients onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'll pick them up, Sir!" Neville gasped but before he could reach the ingredients they vanished.

"Get fresh ones and start again, ten points from Gryffindor for wasting stock" Snape replied bitterly before moving over to check Malfoy wasn't causing any trouble, the boy had been too smug lately so Severus knew he was up to something.

"What a git" Ron muttered

"Shut up, Ron" Harry replied speaking slightly too loudly.

"Mr Potter!" Snape hissed once more spinning around to face the boys "twenty points for being rude to your peer"

"Yes, Sir" Harry said simply looking back down at his textbook. He gulped to try and stop the lump in his throat from forming, even when he was being good he was still managing to mess it up.

Snape opened his mouth to criticise the boy for being disobedient and arguing back but his eyes only widened at the boy's tone, he sounded thoroughly defeated, almost as if he had visited a dementors dinner party.

Ron grunted in reply before dropping some of the ingredients into the potion, quickly it turned a funny shade of blue "is it supposed to look like that?" he asked turning to Harry who shrugged.

Harry began to scan through his notes "no it's supposed to be orange" he replied letting out a heavily sigh "what did you add to it, Ron?" he whispered.

"Aconite" Ron replied.

"That doesn't go in yet!" Harry hissed.

"Who cares, he'd have found a way to fail us even if we got it right, he just took points from you for snapping at me" Ron said dismissively sitting back in his chair whilst Harry fiddled desperately to try and put the potion right. "Harry just leave it" Ron sighed.

"No, I can fix it!" Harry insisted flicking desperately through his textbook "why isn't there a way to go back and change it!" he half shouted completely irritated by the now black potion.

Snape looked over as Harry was desperately throwing random items into hit potion whilst pointing continuously at the text book "Mr Potter!" he shouted and suddenly the attention of the entire class was on him. Even for Harry Potter this was ridiculously reckless and he felt himself counting to ten as he stormed over to the two Gryffindor's who were both watching him wide eyed.

Harry looked around to see everybody had finished their potions and were bottling up and then he looked back at his own and sighed, his potion had actually been going well for once.

"What are you trying to create?" Snape hissed pointing at the potion "because it's definitely not what I assigned you to"

"I made a mistake, Sir" Harry said looking anywhere bar Snape "I was trying to put it right"

"And you didn't think to ask for assistance?" Snape glared knowing fine well he wouldn't have helped the boy anyway.

"No, Sir" Harry mumbled looking down.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Snape snapped and instantly Harry's head shot up "so ignorant just like your father"

Snape waited for the boy to bite back at his insult but instead Harry just looked down and sniffled, Snape eyes widened as Harry's breathing grew hoarse, _was the boy actually crying?_

Harry inhaled deeply to try and control his emotions but his breath only trembled, _he wasn't a bully_ , he would never hurt anyone. Suddenly he couldn't help but imagine somebody throwing Ron in the cupboard because he didn't have lots of money or Hermione because she's muggle born. _Did Snape really believe he could do that to someone?_

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry finally whispered.

"Potters crying!" Draco announced and Harry could hear the giggling from the Slytherin's but he didn't care anymore.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron spat balling up his fists.

"Or what?" Malfoy challenged getting to his feet "Potter can handle himself, with a dad like his"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Hermione butted in, her hands instantly flew over her mouth when she realised she had spoken without permission.

"Don't push me, Malfoy" Ron snapped.

"Enough!" Snape said cutting them all off "class dismissed, Potter stay behind" he instructed and Harry sat silently as he heard the bags rummaging as his classmates left the room "you too, Mr Weasley"

"But-"

"Out!"

As the door finally shut and the voices grew distant Snape vanished the failed potion and sat down at the bench opposite Harry. He couldn't quite understand himself why he was holding the boy back but something in the back of his mind was telling him that Lily's child needed him, even if he didn't want to be needed by the eleven-year-old brat.

"What's going on, Potter?" he said simply trying to keep any dislike from his voice.

"Nothing, Sir" Harry said simply but he quickly realised Snape wasn't buying it "I just got mad when Ron messed up the potion because for once I was doing well" he muttered wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Snape sighed and tossed a tissue towards the boy who took it gratefully "you said you messed up the potion, Potter" Snape reminded him simply, his tone completely neutral.

"I didn't want him to get in trouble and I really thought I could fix it" Harry mumbled wiping away more tears.

"In the future you should put your hand up and let me fix it" Snape said almost calmly "I know you were trying to protect your friend like a typical Gryffindor would but you could have put him in more danger by mixing ingredients when you don't have a lot of experience with their effects" Snape explained and Harry nodded, that made sense.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry said sighing lightly.

Snape nodded in acceptance consciously deciding to let the opportunity to take points for lying go, just this once. "Now what else is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, that's all" Harry insisted.

"I think it's more than that" he said looking at the boy for a reaction but Harry only continued to stare at the floor "what did Draco mean about your father?" he asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied instantly but the mention of his father only caused the tears to fall harder and again he found himself sobbing into his robes desperate for Snape to leave him alone.

"I don't think it's nothing, Potter" Snape replied "is something wrong at home?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry half shouted finally meeting the professors stare, he flinched as a look of concern met his eye instead of anger and suddenly he felt even guiltier for shouting at Snape even when the man wasn't giving him reason to "please just stop" he muttered before grabbing his bag and making a run for the door.

Snape watched the door slam and he sighed heavily, he could have stopped the child from running out if he wanted to but a distressed eleven-year-old wasn't one of his specialities. He knew there was a possibility the boy was just sick, overtired and irritated but he couldn't help but think it was something more. Sighing he sat back in his seat wondering what to do next.

. . .

After convincing Professor McGonagall he really was sick Harry ignored her orders to go to the infirmary and went to bed, sluggishly he changed into his PJS and buried himself under the blankets. Strangely his thoughts turned to his mother, was she a bully as well? Snape had never mentioned her but like his dad people only said nice things about her, he found himself wondering how much of that was true.

A few months ago, Harry was just a freaky orphan whose parents had been killed in a car accident, he had always struggled to forgive his fathers 'drunken' state when he crashed the car that night so finding out he was a wizard and all of that was a lie lifted a huge weight he didn't even know he was holding.

But then finding out his parents were murdered protecting him only caused a heavier weight he had never quite worked out how to deal with, although he was only a baby and didn't ask for it he couldn't help but think that if he was different his parents might still be here. He hugged his pillow tightly wishing things were different, maybe he was the chosen one because he was like his dad but worse? Because he had it in him to kill another person? He quickly shook the thought from his mind and sighed heavily almost wishing he could just go back to Privet Drive where everything was cruel but simpler.

Eventually Harry fell into a restless sleep still wrapped up in his own thoughts, even in sleep he didn't seemed destined for peace.

Professor McGonagall entered the room and quickly sighed with relief when she saw Harry fast asleep in his bed, she had planned on telling him off for not going to the infirmary but it was obvious the boy had cried himself to sleep.

Quietly she made her way over and placed her hand on the boy's forehead, he definitely didn't have a temperature but he did look worn out. "Good evening, Mr Potter" she said simply when the boy began to stir.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry croaked quietly, his throat was choked from crying.

"Are you still not feeling well?" she asked cautiously and Harry nodded, unbeknown to Harry she had already spoken with Professor Snape who had filled her in on the classes events, carefully she passed Harry the vial she'd been holding "this is from Professor Snape" she said simply. Her and Professor Snape knew it was unlikely the child actually had a headache but it was a small way to show the child they were listening.

Harry frowned and took the vial "what is it?" he asked curiously.

"A headache relief potion" Professor McGonagall replied watching the child curiously, maybe he was homesick? "Is everything okay, Harry?" she asked cautiously

Harry nodded instantly opening the vial "I just don't feel very well" he said drinking the potion quickly to show it was true.

"You best get some rest" she said pulling the blankets back over the first year who was still watching her curiously "if you decide there's anything else that's bothering you I want you to come and talk to me" she said simply offering him a small smile before retreating from the room.

. . .

Harry was only woken when Ron finally came back after dinner "are you okay, mate?" Ron asked sitting cross legged on his own bed.

"I'm fine" Harry said simply but the bags under his eyes and defeated tone gave him away.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked appearing in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be in here 'Mione" Harry mumbled but she didn't seem fazed.

"Don't tell on me then" she said sitting on the edge of his bed "what's going on between you and Snape?" she asked.

Harry sighed, he had waited all day desperately wanting Hermione's advice but he still couldn't bring himself to talk about it "I just felt a bit sick and he caught me on a bad day" Harry shrugged.

"What did Malfoy mean?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged "who knows, I'm sure we'll find out eventually" he said surprising himself with how believable he sounded.

"Are you coming to classes tomorrow?" Hermione finally asked breaking a moment of silence.

"Yeah" Harry said knowing he couldn't hide forever.

. . .

That night once everyone had finally fallen asleep Harry lay awake, boredom finally got the better of him and he reached into his bag carefully picking out Snape's textbooks. He scanned through the first potions book quickly becoming confused and lost, it was a textbook for fifth years and he only recognised a few ingredients.

Growing bored he moved on to the book about werewolves curiously wondering why Snape had highlighted random facts throughout the book, assuming it was part of a project he quickly grew bored of the book and more interested in the professors noted scribbled in pencil throughout the textbook, even as a student the professor had been precise and intelligent, almost like Hermione.

Finally, he moved on to the last textbook, another potions textbook that was slightly more battered. Again, he noticed it was another fifth year textbook but he began to flick through it anyway. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened looking at the complicated potions, he could barely brew the ones he was working on now and they were simple enough. However, reading his Professors extreme amount of notes splattered about the textbook made some of it make a little bit more sense.

As Harry neared the end of the textbook he felt something fall into his lap, Harry put down the textbook and picked up the small photo and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lungs as he took in the photo. He quickly recognised the redhead to be his mother sitting in what he recognised as the quad, there were other students in the background, all sitting or lying down reading and studying, judging by how fresh everybody looked it looked like the start of a new school year.

Smiling lightly Harry took in his mother's complexion, he never got tired of looking at photos of her. Her red hair was shining brightly in the sun and her eyes were alive. He could tell she was laughing at something as her eyes crinkled at the corners slightly and her hair swished as if she'd just thrown her head back.

Harry's attention quickly moved to the boy sitting next to her, he also appeared to be laughing heavily in a similar manner and although this boy looked much lankier and almost timid he could recognize those black eyes anywhere, it was Snape. Harry curiously took in the man's complexion, he was so relaxed for once he looked human and Harry could tell instantly that this teenage Severus Snape was his mother's friend.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at the photo for as he grew lost in his own thoughts, although he had lost his dad he hadn't quite yet lost his mum, maybe they were friends and she wasn't a bully? Suddenly he had so many questions to ask the boy in the photo; what were they laughing at? Did they laugh like that often? What did his mum find funny? How did they know each other? He quickly shook his head remembering this was Professor Snape and he wasn't that teenage boy anymore, he was a professor that detested him and he would never know the answers.

Sighing his thoughts turned back to the cupboard, it wasn't the textbooks his professor was desperate to get back, yes that probably caused him an inconvenience if he didn't have his notes but Snape would have memorised them all anyway and evidently, he still succeeded without the textbooks as he was now reserved as a potions master. It was this photo the professor had longed for all those years, this memory of his now deceased friend.

Harry carefully put the photo back in the textbook and hid them at the bottom of his bag knowing what he had to do next, although he couldn't fix everything his father had done he could fix this one thing.

. . .

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Neville asked curiously as they took their seats in potions the next morning.

"Much better thanks, Neville" Harry smiled but his tone gave away he was anxious about something.

"You look a bit better" Hermione whispered.

Ron to rolled his eyes at her quiet tone and threw open his textbook reading over todays instructions again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron looked up "I don't want to mess this potion up today for us, mate" Ron said simply, he had felt guilty after trashing their last potions which resulted in Harry crying. Hermione had sat with him in the library after defence yesterday explaining the potion in detail so hopefully they would do better today.

Harry smiled warmly "thanks, mate" he said simply surprisingly feeling a lot better by his friend gesture.

Severus Snape made his way towards the potions class deciding today would be different, after a discussion with Professor McGonagall about Harry he had decided he would lay off the Gryffindor's today, at least until the child had gotten over whatever the problem was, for fear Minerva might kill him. He also couldn't help but feel guilty, he had spent last night restlessly wondering if his brutal tongue had already broken the eleven-year-olds spirit and as much as he liked to deny it the boy didn't share the same confident streak his father did.

"Five points to Mr Weasley for being the only one ready to work" Snape said entering the classroom and noticing the redhead was already looking over his notes whilst the others chatted "turn to page 41"

The Gryffindor's especially eyed him with confusion as the professor made his way to the chalk board and began writing up notes for today's potion "once you've recapped your notes, begin brewing in twos" Snape said simply.

After several minutes the students began rummaging around for ingredients in the stock room as they began to prepare for their potion. Ron and Harry halved the ingredients equally whilst working quietly, only speaking occasionally about the temperature of the cauldron or what went in when.

Snape looked around the room and raised a brow at the Gryffindor's; Harry and Ron were working what could only be described as professionally, he couldn't fault their set up or their technique as they worked steadily while Hermione had paired up with Neville and seemed to be keeping him right. Unbeknown to Harry and Snape they had decided to work together to try and not aggravate the professor further.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy hissed, he frowned as Harry only ignored him and continued to work.

"What temperature are we at, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled wickedly noticing Malfoy wasn't looking pleased "we're only about a minute off the ideal temperature" he said checking their thermometer.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Malfoy asked louder this time "or are you trying not to cry" he said pouting, a few Slytherin's laughed supportively.

Within seconds Snape was on his feet "Mr Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin for harassing Mr Potter" he said simply only causing Malfoy to glare heavily at Harry "Mr Potter, ten points for showing such maturity by not retaliating"

Ron and Harry shared a wide-eyed shocked look as the professor made his way over to inspect Draco's potion "your ingredients are sloppy, cut them evenly before you even consider brewing" Snape said before moving on to inspect other students work.

Within minutes Harry and Ron had begun brewing and were taking turns stirring whilst the other added ingredients and checked their notes. Harry could tell Ron was growing bored but was fighting to pay attention. "Imagine the twins faces when we tell them we brewed something good" Harry whispered.

Ron eyes grew wide "never mind them, imagine _Percy_ " Ron smiled, if he got this potion right he might even write home to tell his mum it was so rare.

After what seemed like an eternity of having to concentrate Ron and Harry were finally bottling up their potion only a minute after Hermione and Neville which gave them some hope they had done it right. The potion had reacted exactly as Professor Snape's notes on the board said it would and it gave them some confidence they had at least got half of it right.

Ron made his way up to the desk and placed their labelled vial on it before returning to their station to help Harry clean up.

"Congratulations to Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott, Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas for brewing successful potions, five points to each of you" Professor Snape said, his tone still remaining neutral, although Crabbe and Goyle put in a good attempt their potion was completely off colour and he hated not being able to give out more points to Slytherin.

"Mate, I'm knackered" Ron whispered "I've never concentrated so much in my life"

Harry laughed lightly and nodded "me too"

"Class dismissed" Snape finally said bluntly and all the students quickly began to pack up and leave, except for Harry who was now standing awkwardly by his desk with his bag in his hand "problem, Mr Potter?" Snape asked now sounding slightly irritated, the boy had brewed successfully and seemed happier, what else did he want?

"Can I talk to you, Sir?" Harry asked nervously.

Snape frowned lightly "of course" he said gesturing the others should leave, he also noticed the bewildered looks from Granger and Weasley as they reluctantly pushed the other out the room.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" Snape asked sitting down at his desk.

Harry moved awkwardly to the front of the classroom unable to hold his professors gaze "I… I know everything, Sir" Harry finally whispered still not looking up.

"What are you babbling about, Potter?" Snape asked restlessly.

"I know why you hate me" Harry replied catching Snape completely off guard.

Snape inhaled sharply, is that what the problem had been? Potter thought he hated him? "I don't hate you, Potter" Snape replied simply keeping any emotion from his voice "I find you challenging but I definitely do not hate you"

"I know why you find me challenging then" Harry replied finally looking up at Snape.

Snape sighed heavily as tired eyes met his own and if he ever had a chance to bring Lily Potter back it would be now to fix whatever was wrong. "Why do I find you challenging?" Snape coaxed.

"Because you think I'm like my dad" Harry said shaking his head "I'm not a bully, Sir"

Snape inhaled, how did Harry even know? "Can you explain further?" he asked unable to keep his tone from sounding threatening as he felt himself growing defensive by the second.

Harry sighed heavily, suddenly he wanted to get it all out, he couldn't spend the rest of his school years unable to look at the man that was meant to be teaching him, he took a deep breath before launching into the story "Draco's dad told him all about what my dad was like and your secret classroom and the cupboard" Harry gulped as the familiar lump formed in his throat once more, his voice growing squeaky through the tears "I didn't believe him b-but then he showed m-me and-" Harry gulped unable to continue.

He heard the professor sigh before getting to his feet and moving away, he thought for a second Snape had left the room because he couldn't stand the sight of him anymore until he felt a vial being pressed against his lips.

"Drink, it will calm you down" Snape said simply not wanting the first year to pass out on him. He watched carefully as Harry's breathing slowly began to settle and the child rubbed his eyes tiredly, Snape began to wonder if the boy had even slept.

Harry eventually settled "I only believed Draco when I could open the door and he couldn't" he finally finished looking up at the professor once more.

"You opened the door?" Snape gasped lightly.

Harry nodded "I wasn't going to say anything, but I couldn't sleep so I was looking through your textbooks…"

"My textbooks?" Snape asked realising the boy had found them and taken them out.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be nosy but I couldn't s-sleep and I was c-curious so I thought maybe if I read some p-potions I didn't know…"

Snape sighed heavily "breathe, Potter" he finally butted in "I'm not angry at you for being curious" he said and sighed as the boy's body visibly relaxed.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I found your photo" Harry said finally meeting the professors stare "I thought you might want it back" his voice was barely a whisper.

Silently he passed the books over to his professor who quickly opened the textbook to the exact page the picture was in and he began to study the photo silently almost forgetting Harry was there, the imagine that he so desperately thought to retain in his mind was no longer blurry, he smiled at the last ever photo of him and Lily, the last time he truly laughed and the last smile of hers that was ever directed at him.

"I'm sorry he did that to you and I'm sorry he made you lose your photo" Harry finally whispered.

"Potter" Snape sighed putting the photo down "don't apologise for something you didn't do"

"But he's my dad and you said I'm like him" Harry replied looking up for answers.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong of me and untrue" Snape said passing the boy another tissue "you're nothing like him" Snape insisted but Harry only shrugged "I could tell how scared you were to tell me what you'd found out because you didn't know how I'd react, but you still told me anyway" Snape said almost softly "and if I'm right in thinking you told me because you wanted to return a photo of your mother to me?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir" Harry said looking down.

"A beautiful photo of your mother most eleven-year-old orphans would want to treasure" Snape added but he instantly regretted it as the boy's tears grew heavier "most people wouldn't have had the courage to give me that photo and more importantly if James had found that he never would have given me it, you're nothing like him"

"If I'd known he was like that I wouldn't brag about him" Harry choked changing the subject "I just wanted to believe I had amazing parents that loved me, I wasn't trying to upset you I just wanted a family"

"You didn't upset me" Snape replied gently remembering he was dealing with an eleven-year-old "and your parents loved you dearly and your dad grew out of that…phase…in the end"

Harry looked up sadly at the professor who was now watching him with worry more than anything else "it's like he's died all over again, the person I'd created in my head is dead"

Snape sat awkwardly unsure of how to handle an emotionally distraught, grieving eleven-year-old. "It's okay" he said simply moving over to sit beside the child "it was a long time ago, I'm sure Mr Malfoy failed to mention the countless times I hexed him or deliberately got him in trouble" he added.

"Probably self defence though" Harry muttered.

"I gave as good as I got, Potter" Snape said simply.

Harry looked up at the professor who suddenly seemed different, he had expected Snape to fly off the handle and hex him at the mention of James Potter bullying him but he had acted calm and collective, like any good teacher would. Maybe James Potter had been clouding Harry's opinion of Snape too?

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry muttered once more and he was surprised when he felt an arm reaching around him as he sunk tiredly into Snape's side.

"It's okay, you're okay" Snape said simply surprising himself by how he was reacting, maybe it was because Harry was Lily's child, maybe it was because he was only a first year or maybe it was because it was tears caused by James Potter but he couldn't help feel slightly protective over the boy.

Severus was unsure of how long they sat in silence while the boy mourned the loss of his father again, it felt strange for him, the dungeon bat, to comfort a child but strangely right considering this was Lily's child. He knew deep down she would be grateful the boy had found some form of comfort even if it was in him.

He looked down at the untidy hair that was buried into his robes and he sighed realising how young and impressionable the boy still was, it was easy to forget the-boy-who-lived was still an eleven-year-old first year with a lot to learn. Finally, he felt the boys breathing grow deeper and he carefully looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep, to be fair Harry had looked exhausted before class had even started and he could only assume the boy didn't sleep with everything on his mind.

Gently Severus picked the boy up far too easily and carried him through the door into his office and then another into his private quarters and he carefully placed the boy down onto the sofa. He stepped back and watched curiously as Harry snuggled into the back of the sofa before curling up in a ball, he could only assume the Gryffindor found the dungeons colder so he dropped a blanket over him before heading towards the floo.

"Minerva it's Severus" he spoke into the fire "can you come through?" he asked with a small sigh.

Within seconds Professor McGonagall stepped right through already expecting the worst, Granger and Weasley had ran straight to her office and told her Harry had willingly stayed behind after class and looked completely terrified "Severus, what have you done to him?" she asked defensively.

"For once nothing" he replied simply "Harry's problems are a lot closer to home this time" he inhaled reigning himself in, suddenly it was all too easy to attack James Potter as this was his fault.

Minerva frowned before leaning over to check on the seeping child "explain please, Severus" she said simply.

Severus inhaled sharply, the cupboard incident was hard enough to remember especially in front of Professor McGonagall, the woman who had finally found him in such a state "Draco told Harry about the cupboard incident" he said sitting down in one of the armchair "Harry knows all about how James used to behave at school and now the image he'd built up of his father is gone"

Minerva sighed heavily "the poor child" she said shaking her head lightly.

"He only told me because he wanted to give me this" Severus continued passing the photo to her.

Professor McGonagall inhaled sharply "oh, Severus" she said smiling sadly at him, to this day her and Albus still occasionally found the man battering the cupboard door with hexes and charms to try and break the spell, but it never worked.

"I know" Severus sighed.

"Can you help me move him back to Gryffindor tower?" Professor McGonagall asked warily "I'll let him rest, regain his thoughts and then I'll speak to him tomorrow"

"If you don't mind, Minerva…" Severus said pausing unsure of himself "I'd like to talk to him"

"Severus…"

"I think I can help" he said simply and Professor McGonagall raised a brow at his tone, it was a gentle, hopeful tone he hadn't heard the man use since he was a boy, she stared at him intently and noticed the dark glint in his eye she always assumed was hate seemed sadder, more lost.

"If he's up to it I'll send him over after breakfast" she said simply.

. . .

The next morning Harry made his way towards the dungeons, although he wasn't hungry he managed a piece of toast to shut Hermione up if nothing else. His stomach was in knots and although Snape wasn't angry yesterday what would the man be like today after having time to think?

"Enter" Snape called as Harry knocked on his office door, carefully he pushed the door open and made his way inside. Snape was sitting behind his desk watching Harry intently, it was obvious by the professor's eyes he'd had even less sleep than Harry had "good morning, Potter"

"Morning, Sir" Harry said awkwardly.

"Come sit" Snape said gesturing the chair opposite his own.

Harry nodded and made his way over to the seat, his legs swung awkwardly as he watched the professor unsure of what to say.

"Harry" Severus sighed only causing Harry to tilt his head, Snape called him Harry. "First of all, I want to thank you for returning that photo to me, although I have many photos of your mum that was the last ever photo I took of her before…" he trailed off unable to speak of the events that happened only a few weeks after.

"You're welcome, Sir" Harry said breaking the awkward silence.

Snape cleared his throat and continued "your dad and I had a relationship almost like an amplified version of yourself and Mr Malfoy, your dad being Mr Malfoy in this scenario" Snape began "he disliked me because I wasn't from a wealthy family and because I was…different" he continued and Harry nodded understanding what the professor meant, it wouldn't have been too surreal for Snape to have been a little bit odd at school. "The main difference was your father's hatred only got worse as he grew older and he was always surrounded by three regrettably talented wizards that only helped fuel the torments"

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry butted in.

"Don't apologise, you've done absolutely nothing wrong" Snape said, his tone cutting the atmosphere with its seriousness, Harry only nodded in response. "I wasn't always left totally vulnerable, you'll know yourself how cunning a Slytherin's mind can be and quite quickly I found myself forming allies with Lucius Malfoy, so as you can imagine he helped me give as good as I got"

Harry nodded, Lucius was a twisted individual.

"I won't go into detail Harry but one of your dad's friends caused the pranks to go too far and it was your dad that actually came to my aid in the end" Snape forced out "deep down he was an immature boy and eventually, with the help of your mother, he grew out of that phase. After school he joined the order and fought against you-know-who and he loved and protected you till his final breath"

"But he was still a bully" Harry mumbled.

"That he was" Snape confirmed "I only saw him a few times after school and he was completely uninterested because he had you, he had stepped out of his bullying ways and into fatherhood and I do strongly believe that would have been the end of it" Snape said almost too convincingly, he knew there would never have been nice words exchanged between himself and the senior Potter but the man did lose interest.

"But you still think I'm like him?" Harry asked warily.

"Harry, I think you're the opposite" Snape said softly "are you mean to Mr Weasley because he doesn't come from wealth?"

Harry frowned and shook his head

"Are you cruel to Miss Granger because she's muggleborn?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you laugh at Longbottom because he's…well Longbottom?" Snape frowned causing Harry to giggle lightly, something inside of him tightened at the sound of the child's laugh. It was innocent and gentle and he felt his chest fill at such a positive display of emotion being aimed at him.

"No" Harry finally said.

"Then you are absolutely nothing like young James Potter" Snape said simply "Harry, I've watched you interact with your peers and you're kind and fair to everyone; no matter their house, background or personality. You care for and enjoy the company of the types of people your dad would have targeted and even the ones you don't connect with you still accept them for who they are" Snape stopped when he realised the boy was looking at him slightly lost "do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" Harry said smiling lightly, suddenly a weight had been lifted and although it hurt it hurt less.

"Now about this photo, if it's okay with you I'd like to keep it" Snape said watching the first year carefully.

Harry frowned "it's your photo, Sir" Harry said simply.

"She's your mother" Snape said but Harry only nodded "I'd like to offer you a swap" Snape said opening one of the drawers behind his desk.

Snape passed Harry various photos of his mother, Harry flicked through them curiously; she was in the garden holding a dog aged 10, down by a river with Snape aged 11, in her Hogwarts uniform aged 11, holding a broom aged 12, smiling at the camera from behind a book, covered in snow down by Hagrid's hut, sunburnt in the quad, laughing in the Great Hall…Harry had never seen to many photos of his mother, especially looking so happy.

"They're good photos, Sir" Harry choked.

"They're yours to keep" Snape said simply.

Harr gasped lightly and looked up at his professor "won't you miss them?" he asked cautiously.

Snape thought for a moment and then shook his head "I have a lifetime of memories to look back on" he said simply.

"Thank you, Sir" Harry said.

Snape awkwardly got to his feet unsure of what to say next "although I can't change what happened with your father, I'm always here if you want to talk about it or if you want to hear stories about your mother" he offered.

"Thank you, Sir" Harry smiled lightly getting to his feet.

"Now you run along and enjoy the rest of your day" Snape said simply.

Harry nodded and slowly made his way towards the office door.

"Oh and Potter?" Snape called out.

Harry looked back curiously at his professor and suddenly his professors face changed, like he was looking at Harry as if he'd known him his entire life but they'd only just found each other again "you really do have your mothers eyes" he said smiling lightly.

Harry's eyed lit up as he looked back at his professor, clenching the photos to his chest he smiled lightly before closing the door softly behind him.

 **A/N….**

 **Reposted for Jaspers Mom and Mandancie!**

 **I don't know why I decided to write this, I was just bored and making up this story as I went along and it turned out like this, they might both slightly be OOC due to their softness, but then again Harry is only eleven and this is early first year so it would be a lot to take in.**

 **I don't know whether to keep this as a one shot or add to it, I guess I'll decide based on any reviews but either way it does end quite nicely here. Of course, review if you can and have a nice day.**

 **For anybody that might have made it to these A/N that are currently reading my other fics that I'm still working on there WILL be updates, I'm currently writing a completely new chapter for An Unlikely Family that should be out sometime soon and I have writers block with Living Memories but I'm sure I'll have a light bulb moment eventually.**

 **As always review if you can but be kind!**


End file.
